


Spitfire

by A_Lucy_Goose



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, F/M, Fight Sex, M/M, fight kink, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lucy_Goose/pseuds/A_Lucy_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sniper tracks the elusive Pyro in the wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spitfire

The Engineer came knocking well after dinner about an hour or so before lights out. Sniper had retired to the peace and quiet of his camper as soon as he’d gotten his fill and hadn’t any plans on entertaining. He would have told the other man so but he’d gotten a look at his face before he’d gotten the chance.  

“Heya, Slim…” The shorter mercenary had been fidgeting in that way he would when he let his nerves get the better of him. Sniper couldn’t think of what it could have possibly had to do with him. “If ya got a minute I was wondering if you could give me a hand with something. I’ll owe ya big ya hear?”

It’s wasn’t so much the promise of a favor but the look of barely contained panic on the other man’s face that ended with them standing at the edge of RED’s territory huddled into their coats trying to escape the icy blades of wind.

“I didn’t want to worry any of ya at dinner but no one’s seen Pyro in hours.” The Engineer pressed his hands to his mouth and blew in them in a futile attempt to warm them. “I know it ain’t unlike ‘im to disappear on his own now and then or to even miss dinner, but I would have at least seen him come back at the end of the match before he went off again. He knows he’s supposed to check in. He knows the rules and ya’ll can say what ya want about the kid but he knows his job.”

The Engineer’s usual air of amiable calm was long gone. He just looked worn. Sniper already knew that pretty much anything the other man asked of him he’d more than likely agree to it. “I checked respawn… twice. His room… with the doc… Me and Scout even searched the base from top to bottom but neither of us seen hide nor hair of him. Besides, Scout’s adamant… says the last time he seen Py was chasing that enemy Spy in this direction. Nobody’s seen him since then.”

Sniper followed the Engineer’s gaze to the edge of the BLU base. The main facility of the industrial looking structure was illuminated by only the bare minimum of lights whose glow didn’t quite reach past the first cluster of buildings. As such, the only light they had in their current position was the moon’s.

“Ya aren’t seriously thinking about going over there are ya, mate?”

As laid back as the Sniper was known to be it was also well known that the man was anything but a coward. Although, if you knew that you probably also knew he also wasn’t reckless enough to darken the door step of the BLUs base after hours either. Especially, not with respawn down for the night. Not to mention the fact that it was a breach of their contract and completely against the set rules of engagement to be found out of RED territory without express permission.

“Wot makes you even think he’s still there? Or that he’s even…” Sniper stopped himself when he saw the pained expression that passed briefly over the other man’s face.

“Look I know I’m asking a lot of you... I know it. But I can’t just leave him out there. Not without at least tryin’. I don’t think the BLUs are crazy enough to have taken ‘im hostage or anything like that. They’d’ve contacted us by now anyhow even if they did. Ain’t no sense in holding on to him for that long… I just think maybe he’s just hurt of something. Maybe too beat up to make it back on his own. An’ if that’s the case he may have gotten as close to the boarder as he could before he just… _couldn’t_ … anymore.”

 “So the motor mouth back out then?”

“Yup. Can’t say I blame him though.”

“An’ the Spook?”

The Engineer gave him a look that told him all he needed there but he was kind enough to elaborate anyway.

“Didn’t ask. What I need is a guy like you. ‘Sides being someone who I can actually count on you’re a damned fine tracker, Mundy. If anyone can find Py in there without getting caught it’s you.”

“You shittin’ me, Truckie?”

“I told you I’d owe you big didn’t I? I wouldn’t ask but… You know as well as I do what’ll happen if they find Pyro in there. After hours? There ain’t no respawn to catch the kid if… if…”

“Yeah. Yeah I know it,” Sniper grimaced and rubbed at the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Fuck me…” The hissed growl was as much confirmation as the other man was going to get.

 

As much as he’d been against it, eventually he and the Engineer made the decision to split up. It was just taking too long and getting later and later. The temperature was also dropping rapidly. Sure, Mundy was good but given the conditions working against him it had proven near impossible to pick up any trace of Pyro within the shadows of the BLU bases’ outskirts.

It wasn’t that he didn’t feel for the Engineer. Everyone knew how protective of Pyro the man could be. It had been a source of much speculation just how close the two of them actually were amongst the team. He liked to keep his nose out of those conversations but that didn’t mean he didn’t hear them. And it certainly wasn’t that Sniper wanted anything bad to happen to Pyro either. It just seemed so ridiculous that something like this _could_ even happen in the first place. Or at the very least, had taken so long to considering. You’d think there’d be a better system in place to prevent something like this is all and…

“What’s this then?” He muttered under his breath, his previous train of thought grinding to a halt as he approached what he hoped was a long sought after clue as to where their wayward little pyromaniac had gotten off to. And there it was, probably the Pyro’s most prized possession. What was a Pyro without their flame thrower after all? There was no way the kid would have just left this lying here out in the open.

The trail of boot prints he found after that had thankfully lead further out from the BLU base and back to their own. It didn’t feel quite right to head back toward home without informing the Engineer however there was no way to communicate out here without drawing attention to themselves. Not to mention the fact that if Pyro really was bad off they didn’t have much time anyhow. He’d have to trust in the fact that the last thing he’d done was direct the other man to take his part of the search closer to the forest edge and back in the direction of the RED base. He could only hope Truckie had kept to the plan. He hefted the flamethrower on his back, damned thing was heavier than it looked, and continued to follow the footsteps in the snow.

There was something to be said about stepping back over the threshold back in RED territory. Sniper’s heart beat loudly in his chest, adrenaline pumping even still as he squinted in the darkness. There were spots on every base, spots that he’d thought that he only knew about. Quiet little havens he visited when he really didn’t want to be bothered. Figured he wouldn’t be able to keep them to himself forever even if they were marked with do not enter and no trespassing signs. He supposed he couldn’t hold any of the other blokes to the rules if he tended to make similar exceptions for himself. Especially if that bloody hand print was any indication to Pyro’s potential state of mind at the moment. It stood out like a neon sign on the beaten old wooden door and he found himself a little surprised that he hadn’t noticed any blood up until now.

“Aye Py… you in here, mate?” He pulled the bandana he’d been using to shield the bottom half of his face from the cold. The dim lighting of the little shack was hardly enough to make out anything. “C’mon out. Ya got Truckie worried sick.” He looked down and noticed more blood by his boots. “Shit. Py. C’mon say something.”

It was strange how he was so suddenly desperate to hear the muffled gibberish from the other mercenary and he continued to follow the trail until he heard it. The sound of the wind outside had faded as he made it further inside and the sound of rattled, wheezing breathing took precedence. Even with the mask in the way it was somehow louder than he’d ever remembered hearing it.

The shack had apparently been built to house some of the larger more important valves of the base’s water based heating system, making it and the area surrounding warm and cozy by comparison. Pyro must have been drawn to it from the cold. Which explained why he’d only been able to track blood until he’d gotten here. The cold would have slowed the bleeding process after all. In his attempt to get warm again the firebug had probably only made his situation worse. Sniper found his missing teammate further back past the control panels propped against the wall. That massive sledge hammer of his, the Homewrecker, lay across the other man’s lap. Though, they didn’t look in any shape lift it.

The marksman let out a small sigh of relief, “There ya are, mate. Ya been missing for a while. Got everyone worried,” he said as he eased the heavy flamethrower from his back and set it down along with everything else he figured he wouldn’t need at the moment.

“Let me get a look at ya, eh?” Pyro’s breathing sounded harsh and painful even through the mask and when he tried to move in response to the sound of Sniper’s voice he didn’t get far. Nonetheless, the other man’s jerked movements were enough to put Sniper on guard. He’d never had much trouble with Pyro in the past but he’d heard things from the others. In the shape the other man appeared to be in Sniper couldn’t be sure Pyro even knew who he was let alone where he was. “Hey, none of that now. You’re safe. It’s me. Sniper. Your sniper, Mundy. We’re pals, yeah? I’m here to take you back to get fixed up.”

The tension in the other man’s body was slow to ease but Mundy could understand that.

“Here let me get this outta the way so I can get a look at ya, yeah?” Sniper hesitantly reached for the handle of the Homewrecker. Pyro still had a considerable grip on it despite not being able to lift it. “Got a Medikit right here with your name on it, mate.”

He took his time and approached Pyro as he would’ve with a scared or wounded animal. It was an accurate enough comparison seeing as the bloke had found someplace warm and quiet to apparently bleed out on his own. Couldn’t have that though. Mundy was relieved to finally get the weapon out the way as he gently set it aside. He was also thankful Pyro hadn’t take the opportunity to pounce and go for his throat like most injured beasts were apt to.

“Where’d he get cha, eh?” He attempted a visual check of the other man but wasn’t able see any obvious injury especially with the suit and the low lighting hindering him, “Look mate… This’ll probably be easier if you tell me where you’re hit. Or maybe…” The marksman muttered under his breath as he carefully reached for the collar of the suit. He wasn’t all that surprised when Pyro grabbed his wrist to stop him however. He’d expected as much.

“H-hey now. Told ya I wasn’t…” He watched transfixed as Pyro lifted his other hand to the edge of their mask and pulled it up to expose their mouth. Sharp eyes were immediately focused on what was revealed. A rounded jaw covered by smooth, dark olive skin marked by a nasty purpling bruise and pair of chapped, full lips with a clotted split down the middle. Injuries aside, Sniper had been just a little bit in awe. It was more of the Pyro than he’d ever seen—more than any of them probably had—and he was a bit thrown by the suddenness of it.  It was a good thing though. It must have been hard for Py to breathe with that thing in the way and it would certainly make communication between them easier.

“Engie? Is he…” Pyro’s voice was a pained croak as they continued to pant for breath. It was practically genderless. Although, if Sniper had to take a guess he would’ve pegged it as more masculine than anything.

“E’s fine. He sent me for ya. Wanted me to find you and bring you home. Told ya, he’s worried sick. Now c’mon. Not gonna hurt ya. I swear it, alright?” The hand on his wrist eased its grip allowing him to continue. “Easy. Easy. Yeah that’s it. Just need ta get a look at you. Can’t move you like this.”

Pyro eventually relented and allowed Sniper to unfasten the front of the suit. Underneath the heavy material of the outerwear Sniper found that there was a thick knit undershirt he had to unbutton as well to get it out of the way. His hands shook as he did so but from what he couldn’t exactly be sure. Fear? Adrenaline? Anticipation at finally getting a glance at the unknown? He couldn’t be sure and he didn’t really have the time to think on it for long.

Unsurprisingly, he found another shirt underneath that one—a thinner, cotton t-shirt stretched over what appeared to be a flat, broad chest. Mundy wondered vaguely how the bloke didn’t pass out moving about in all this as he pulled the loosened fabric to the side. It didn’t take long to find the problem once he did. Once he reached inside, he found bloody and torn fabric with a large, wet gash through it and into Pyro’s left side, diagonal across their ribs. It had seeped a moderate amount of blood though it didn’t appear to be that deep. Mundy knew from experience that didn’t mean it wasn’t painful as all hell however, “S’a nasty one.”

“You’ve got no idea,” Pyro laughed, it was dark and husky and had only been interrupted by a wheezing cough. It had been enough to startle the Sniper from his task. He’d heard the Pyro’s laughter beforehand but before it had been muffled by their ever present mask. Hearing it now however made it seem all the more disturbing somehow.

“Their Sniper… I caught ‘im off guard.” Pyro continued. “Face always buried in that fucking scope of his. He put up a real good fight.” Pyro’s mouth twisted into a crooked bloody grin. “Like a goddamned wild animal. All claws and sharp teeth. Guess he got me before I could put ‘im down though. Didn’t think it was so bad until I lost my balance and couldn’t get back up.”  

“Heh, yeah well…” Sniper grimaced and chose not to comment on it further. He was well aware that he had a similar bad habit. It did happen to come with the job however. “This’ll get you going long enough to get ya ta Doc’s. He’ll fix ya right up.” Sniper said as he pulled the cloth out the way and cracked open one of the Medic’s wondrous little bottles of healing gel. 

“What about you?”

“S-sorry?” Sniper looked up from his task as he coated his finger in the medicine, hesitating as he looked eyes with the soulless opiate depth of the gas masks’ lenses. His eyes immediately went to Pyro’s mouth as he started speaking again.

“What about you?” Pyro gasped as the cold gel met flesh before asked again. “I know you’re a hell of a shot. But how’re are you in a fight? I heard you Aussies… Stuff I heard… Sounds like… fun.”

Mundy swallowed slowly, “I… uh… I can hold me own.” There was another moment of hesitation before he began to spread the cooling gel across the gash again.

He tried to focus on the task at hand and definitely not about any possible undertones to this conversation. Besides, he may have been just little loopy off adrenaline and he was also a little too curious. No one that he knows of has seen an inch of Pyros skin and now here he was actually touching real human flesh. The healing skin was blazing hot to the touch. Sniper was able to feel soft pudge give way to the flex of solid muscle hidden underneath when the other man squirmed way from his frigid touch. He was honestly surprised the bloke bleed at all as he’d even seen Pyro injured before. It was still so strange to find out for sure that there was an actual human being underneath this thing or so he could assume. Pyro’s blood certainly appeared to be as red as anyone else’s.  

And then there was the sound of the other man’s voice. As far as he knew he was one of the first of the team to get to hear it without the filter in the way. Sniper was so focused on his thoughts that he didn’t even realize the gash he’d been treating was all but healed and his fingers are now pressed against hot bruised skin instead of knuckle deep in ruined flesh. It wasn’t until he heard a quiet moan that he snapped out of it and snatched his hand away.

His voice shook, nerves still a bit rattled. “T-there. That’ll do, yeah? Um… anywhere else I should check?”

Pyro didn’t speak at first, he just seemed to stare at him from behind those dark lenses. His breathing seemed to have gotten better, it had slowed and deepened.  

The marksman cleared his throat before he attempted to speak again, “How ya feeling? Think ya can walk?”

“Mm hmm,” Pyro said and nodded slowly. Despite the response, Sniper wondered if the gash had really been the only major injury but before he could ask however Pyro added, “So… you gonna show me?”

“W-wot?” Sniper squinted at the other man, confused.

“Show me your teeth,” Pyro added before they very suddenly pounced.

Even after having been on edge this entire time, Pyro was still somehow able to catch him off his guard and Mundy, to his embarrassment, found himself on his ass quicker than he could blink his hat knocked aside. It also took him way too long to get on his feet and regain his bearings and his back paid for it. The shorter mercenary was on him before he could so much as yelp, slamming him against the wall and pinning him there with surprising ease.

“Fuck, Py! What the bloody hell—Ah!” Before he could so much as get a hold on the other mercenary to try and fight him off he felt a sharp sting at the junction where his neck and shoulder met. He could feel the other man’s as they dug hard into his flesh. “Argh!” His protests and squirming only seemed to make Pyro bite down harder, finally breaking through the skin. “Sh-shit,” he groan was cut off by a gasp of pain but still he didn’t give up.

Large hands scrabbled at the layers of annoyingly thick chem suit as he tried to find a weakness. It was like his mind wouldn’t work quite as quickly as he would have liked but finally he was able to dig his fingers into the still tender flesh where Pyro injury had been just moments ago. It only prompted Pyro to hiss and whimper against the bloody hunk of flesh in his mouth and grind his bulk into him. The breath had been knocked out of him and that along with the pain made his head swim.

For a moment, Sniper could do nothing but absently moan back in response, “A-ah, shit, Py! C-c’mon… Easy. Easy!”

Pyro didn’t even seem to acknowledge him at first but then his large gloved hands were suddenly everywhere. The most notable was Mundy ass which he cupped and used to push Sniper further and tighter against the wall. The Sniper trembled when he felt a hot, broad swipe of the other man’s tongue against his brand new shoulder wound. The marksman went boneless on instinct as Pyro’s mouth trailed hot and wet with spit and blood against his throat. The incendiary expert put of so much heat it was suffocating.

“What the hell… are ya doing?” Sniper groaned in frustration. Fear and the most insane tingle of arousal started to build in his gut.

“Making art,” Pyro huffed out, the edges of the gas mask’s goggled lenses were digging uncomfortably against the side of the assassin’s face. Pyro didn’t seem to care however as they continued to make what would surely to be a mess of dark hickeys on this rough skin. “You’re already so pretty…” Pryo panted hotter, wetter, their voice having taken on a dreamlike quality “…gonna make you beautiful.”

There was another rough tug then, another sound of ripping fabric but the Sniper hadn’t registered it. He’d been too shocked stupid at that revelation. He would have never thought…

“O-oh fuck me,” he croaked, he hadn’t even realized he was hard until Pyro pressed a heavy hand against the bulge in his pants before going for his belt with surprisingly nimble fingers.

“Shit. Shit!” Pyro silenced him with a harsh kiss, it stung just like everything else the other man had done to him tonight and tasted of his own blood. He would come to expect the biting, the pain and it made everything better. Fuck. When had been the last time he’d had it like this? Was this the reward Truckie had been promising him for his help? Hell, he probably wouldn’t have hesitated at all if he’d known.

“Oh… Ch-Christ!” He gasped when he felt Pyro’s hand curl tight around him, pumping him. He had already been harder than he’d been in a while just from their ‘foreplay’ so this was just maddening. “C’mon, mate. At least lose the glove.” It was barely a breathless whine against the battered and bruised mouth sealed against his own.

When Pyro pulled away again and Sniper found that he was all at once relieved to be able to catch a breath and disappointed at the loss of contact. He watched as Pyro bit the fingertip of their glove, using their teeth to pull their hand free and then there was a whole new sensation. Sweat damp hands were on him and curled around his prick again. Long legs wrapped around the stocky waist in between them without so much as a thought. The assassin’s head dropped against Pyro’s shoulder. His mouth latched onto whatever skin he could find, sharp canines dug in.

Pyro moaned loudly, “There they are...” their laugh high and loud, “But you can do better than that can’t you, puppy?”

The hand wrapped around him slowed and tightened and it caused Sniper to keen and clamp down even harder and his hips rolled against the ones in front of his. The shove he got in response knocked his head against the wall as well as a rusty laugh from his throat.

“Ow! Bloody impatient little shit! Thought that’s what…” Sniper said before confusion gave way to something more sinister. Before Pyro got a chance to respond, the marksman reached back against the wall for leverage and pushed back hard. He probably should have been more careful but was lucky he hadn’t caught a knee to the groin for his trouble as they tumbled to the ground again.

“Ow!” Pyro howled as their head knocked hard against the ground. “You fucker.” But there was laughter there.

They lay there for a moment just panting and sprawled before Sniper crawled over them.

“What the fu…” Before the little spitfire got the chance to protest further Mundy flipped them onto their stomach and shoved their face into the ground forcing the breath out of them.

“Turnabout, you bloody loon.” He pushed the gas mask up further, it was barely hanging on now and Sniper could feel hair damp with sweat curl between his fingers as he dug in.

“Sh-shit!” Pyro hissed and bucked. “Fuckin’ hurts.”

“Not that easy is it, mate?” Sniper leaned down hard and growled in the other mercenary’s ear. “S’you that’s gonna be on the receiving this time I reckon.”

“You reckon?” Despite his protests he could hear the feral grin in the pyromaniac’s voice.

“I do reckon,” he chuckled darkly before he tugged the thick cloth still between them down exposing more of that blazing hot skin. He found that he couldn’t wait to get his hands on it. He was so impatient that he hadn’t noticed until he almost had Pyro’s underwear down their thighs. “What the fu…” Sniper blinked in shock, “Well, I’ll be stuffed…”

Pyro’s manic laughter rang out loud and clear, their whole body shaking with it. “Something wrong, Mr. Mundy?”

Sniper own laughter was nearly a pitch perfect match, “What makes you think anythin’s wrong, eh?” He said as another mad giggle burst forth. “You think just cause I find out you’re a shelia I’m gonna go easy on ya now?” He leaned down roughly, most his weight across Pyro’s back, to hiss those words in their ear. “Thought you said you’d heard all about us, Aussies?” His hand trailed down Pyro’s ass down further between their thighs and the fine hair he found there, “If ya had you’d know that our shelias are the most dangerous of all.” And shoved two of his thick fingers into the wet slit he found.

He chuckled again when he felt them go still and curse under their breath. He continued to hold him…her… them… hell he’d worry about that later… down by the scruff of their neck. The gas mask had been all but forgotten in the shuffle and thought he still couldn’t see Pyro’s face he could see that Pyro’s hair was a dark mess of short curls just long enough for him to get a good grip. So he did and pulled back hard before he pushed his cock inside. Their groans mingled together in the stagnant air surrounding them.

“Shitshitshit,” Pyro’s whimpered chant was a low hum in the background of the blood rushing in his ears.

Everything after that became a blur of movement and sensation. Those slick inner walls quivered around him as he drove into Pyro mindlessly over and over. They rutted together like dingos in the dirt. All claws and teeth and canine snarls. Although, the only way he could actually tell when Pyro moaned was because it vibrated through them both every time his pressed in as deeply as he could. 

It was as if he’d forgotten where he was, who he was, who he’d been with until he heard that rasping voice again suddenly loud and clear, “F-fuck me. You fucking…”

Sniper moaned around the taste of sweat and blood on his tongue and panted against the hot skin of Pyro’s shoulder.  “Mutt?” The Aussie ground out. “Yeah. I can do that…” He promised as dug into those soft, wide hips and gleefully pulled Pyro back harder and harder with each stroke. Pyro’s tune had promptly changed to something a little more incoherent. It was comfortingly more like what he was used to when it came to the fire bug.

Pyro was the first to break, their high keening whine breaking through the haze of lust they built around them. The pyromantic’s hands scrabbled and dug at the dust covered ground as their insides quivered and clutched at the hardness with in them. The marksman’s own orgasm was like a punch to his gut, all at once knocking the breath from him and any sense he’d been able to hold onto. He shot deep into her once before he regained enough of his thought to pull out. The rest of the mess hitting the back of Pyro’s thighs and the ground beneath them.

 

“Crikey.”

“Okay, okay, you know…” The warm body under him squirmed as Pyro panted weakly, “Yer fucking heavier than you look, _mate_.” Pyro groused.

Sniper chuckled tiredly as he shifted, he was still half drunk off the cloud of pheromones surrounding them. He hadn’t even realized he’d fallen on top of her. “Coulda fooled me,” he said thinking back on the way he’d been manhandled earlier. He groaned as he slipped from the warmth of her and rolled off of the complaining mercenary. “Fuck is it warm in here.”

Pyro made a tired but pleased sound then, “Yeah. It is.”

They were understandably slow to pull themselves together again, both of them sore and more than a little lazy after a shag like that. Nonetheless. Pyro had been the first to dress and was already back snug in the confines of their suit before Mundy had even been able to remember how to fasten his pants. The other mercenary looked as inscrutable as ever while Sniper, on other hand, was a wrinkled and torn mess of bruises and scratches. Blood spots stained his white undershirt, only exposed because most of the buttons on his uniform shirt were gone.

Pyro stared at him from behind the dark lenses of their gas mask. For a moment it was almost like it hadn’t happened. That was until he heard a garbled mumble that sounded suspiciously like, “You look like shit, Mundy.”

Sniper squinted at the shorter mercenary and found himself trying to remember the bits and pieces of the real live human being he’d been allowed to see underneath those layers. Pyro stared back a little longer but didn’t say anything else. Instead, they hefted their weapons on their shoulders and made for the door.

Sniper eventually gave up on his futile attempt to try to fix his shirt. He ached. His shoulder and hips in particular. The little fire bug had really done a number on him. He probably wouldn’t even be able to move in the morning.

They shuffled in silence back toward the main base but only made it a few steps more before the Engineer very nearly ran into them. The man looked ridiculously relieved to see them and despite everything that had taken place in the meantime, Mundy couldn’t help but feel pleased that he’d had a hand in that. He watched as the shorter mercenary checked Pyro over worrying over all the blood they could see on the little maniac’s suit. Though, the mute little bugger somehow assured the other man that most of it was not their own. Mundy couldn’t help but cringe in sympathy for the other team’s Sniper. While there was absolutely no love lost between he and BLU’s marksman, if this was how Pyro treated people they supposedly liked he could only imagine how they treated their enemies.

“Shit, Slim what the hell happened to you?” And then of course the Engineer noticed him.

“Oh… I … uh.”

Pyro’s muffled laughter was loud and knowing.

Sniper licked slowly at his bloody lip and found that he was at a complete loss. He knew he must look a sight. He had a lot of new bruises and scrapes, the hat in his hand had certainly done nothing to cover the fact that his hair was all over his head. His clothes were askew and wrinkled not to mention covered and dirt. One of his sleeves had even been torn. Despite all of that he couldn’t help the pleased look that flitted across his face. In the end he chose to say nothing. Instead, he lifted his hat to cover his wide grin and flushed cheeks. Sure, it had been a childish move but what Truckie didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

When he finally realized he wasn’t going to get a response out of the haggard looking gunman, the Engineer turned to Pyro instead, “So… Sniper take care of you, darling?”

The Pyro’s response was prompt and surprisingly clear in spite of their mask, “Mmm hmmm. He sure did!”


End file.
